Meant for Each Other
by heyalove8713
Summary: RPF: Achele! Di/Lea! I had a reader ask me to expand on Lea and Di's relationship form my story IWAY. SOOO... here it is. I am going to do moments in their relationship that made them where they end up in IWAY married and with a family. It isn't going to be as large of a body as work as IWAY but it will be detailed I promise! I hope you ENJOY!


**Okay, I was asked by a reader, to try a little side story from IWAY with Dianna and Lea's relationship. After much thought and brainstorming I decided I would write it. It's not going to be as large of a body of work as IWAY instead I have picked a bunch of 'moment's' in their relationship that I feel are important and make them who they end up as, a married couple with a family. I hope you enjoy and that this is good, I have never written just Achele as i normally do HEYA but I actually got into this and will continue! **

**Let me know if you're reading and if you enjoy, as there is no point to continue if you (my amazing readers) don't think it's worth it. **

**NO WORRIES this will NOT effect Iway... if anything it will help it I believe I have a new chapter of that for you tomorrow promise!**

**THIS IS A RPF, I don't know Dianna and or Lea and the events in this are not factual! I also own nothing glee. **

**THANKS! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

I looked over at a sleeping Lea, when my phone rang I checked the screen to see who it was: Naya.

"Hola!" I answered her cell.

_"I thought you were in Paris, not Mexico."_ Naya joked.

"Shut up and I am in Paris" I said with a giggle, "How are you?"

_"Great, lying on the beach with my girlfriend" Naya said "how are you?"_

"Good, just hanging out, Lea's napping." I looked over at her sleeping again, she looked so gorgeous.

_"Right Lea, would you like to tell me what exactly is going on there?"_ she questioned.

My stomach dropped a little at the question. How am I supposed to answer that since I am not so sure what it was still? Lea and I had this weird on and off kiss, hook up/dating thing going on for a few weeks now, ever since I ended things with Alex. "I will as soon as I know okay? Right now were just, seeing where things go, getting a feel for this whole thing. Fair?"

_"Fair"_ Naya answered. I was glad she didn't push the subject further.

"But you can tell me how your night was with Heather last night." I said excited. "I know you were going to have a first official date!"

_"It was incredible, I got a ring Dianna!"_ Naya squealed a little she couldn't contain her excitement.

"Shut up, she proposed? No fucking way!" It really wouldn't surprise me, they seriously have only been together like three days but they are the exception to every rule, seriously.

_"No, she didn't propose, but she gave me a promise ring, it was beautiful, we were on the beach and she gave me this whole speech about wanting to promise me forever, if I would let her and omygosh Dianna you should see the ring, actually, wanna see it, here can you Facetime?"_ she asked me.

"Yeah sure, I'll hang up and call you on Facetime right now."

I hung up the phone and looked over to Lea who was still out, so I kissed her and headed into the common area of the suite to be sure I didn't wake her up. I opened Facetime and connected with Naya.

"Hey!" she said as she saw me.

"Hey!" I said, realizing when I saw my best friend just how much I missed her. "Oh my gosh I miss you!"

"Miss you too Lady, it's so nice to see you." Naya said, "Okay look!" she held up her finger in front of the camera so I can see the huge ring.

"Holy shit Naya, that's fucking gorgeous!" I gasped, it really was amazing, Heather did good.

"Right!" Naya said excited, "I couldn't believe it, at first I thought, holly hell she is going to ask me to marry her, but then when she gave it to me and told me she wanted to marry me one day and that this was a promise, I died Dianna. Tears everywhere it was so romantic."

"I bet, I think I'm going to cry right now" I could feel my eyes swelling up, I was just so happy for my friends. _Seriously I wish one day I can be that happy with Lea._ _What are you talking about Di get it together this is still SO new You don't even know what you are yet!_

"Oh, Dianna you are such a softy!" Heather said sitting behind Naya.

"HEMO!" I yelled excited, "Naya give the phone to Hemo, I want to say hi!"

Naya handed the phone to Heather, who was giggling at the excitement in my voice probably. "Hi love!" Heather said.

"Hi babe, how are you?" Holy cow she looked good, happy, and so relaxed, they both did.

"Incredible we are having an amazing time; Naya doesn't want to come back!" She said with a laugh.

"I bet I wouldn't want to go back either," I sighed. "I actually don't want to."

"How's Paris, Lea good?" Heather asked.

I smiled as soon as her name was mentioned... "Lea is great, we are having a blast, she is sleeping now, but I can have her Facetime you later, I am sure she would love to say hi."

"Yeah do, if you have time I mean. So how is everything, you girls getting settled into _things_?" The way Heather says things makes me smile, even though I am not sure how to answer this question. Naya and Heather both know what is going on with us, well as much as there is to know since we're still figuring out our feelings, but they support us 110 percent.

"I think so, it's different, but in a good way, things are still new but were on the right track I think. I mean I don't thing either one of us ever guessed that this was come about, but right now I am very happy with her and that is what I am focusing on."

"And that is how it should be," Heather smiled.

"What about you guys, a ring, really?" I laughed.

"Yeah we're happy. And I just wanted her to know I had no intentions of being happy with anyone but her." I saw Heather glance over and then I saw Naya who was heading towards the water, "hey D, I think we're going go for a swim, I will talk to you later though yeah? Naya says bye too."

"Bye Heath, have fun and take care of my best friend, see you soon love you!" I said hanging up.

I headed back into the bedroom where Lea was sitting up flipping though a magazine. "Hi" She smiled as soon as she saw me. Goosebumps as soon as I see that perfect smile, _the thing's this girl does to me with a single smile._

"Hey" I said getting back in bed.

Lea leaned over and placed a soft small kiss on my lips, "Last night was..."

"Amazing" I smiled lacing her fingers with the mine.

The previous night had been another first for us, we didn't have sex, but we played and went further than we had before, everything came off besides underwear all above the belt stuff but amazing to say the least.

"It really was, I am sorry we didn't go further." she said shyly.

"Hey" I said brushing a piece of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear, "I am not, This is still new for both of us, we set the pace okay. And I am perfectly content doing _that_ for now. It was really fun," I assure her. It was VERY fun, though I wouldn't be opposed to more either.

Lea nodded, "It was. But I have to admit I wanted more..." She said avoiding eye contact.

I smirked and kissed her neck trying to get her to relax a little, she let out a soft moan which gave me the green light to proceed. "Wanna do it again?" I whispered in her ear.

She nodded and let her hands dance at the hem of my shirt before she pulled it over my head. "I love your body," she breathed as she reached out and touched my breasts. _Holy shit._

I moaned as Lea laid me back, kneading my breasts in her amazing hands. "May I?" She asked with her mouth just above my nipple. _DUH!_ I nodded and she kissed it softly, it hardened instantly. Her warm wet mouth on my nipple felt incredible. She kissed it for a moment then blew on it, creating a coldness that made my whole body tingle.

"Feels so good Babe," I said in almost a whisper.

"Want me to get the lotion?" Lea asked.

I nodded, and she reached over to the nightstand and opened the lotion putting some in her hands and warming it up first before rubbing it on my breasts. "That feels so good." I breathed. She smiled and sat up on her knees so she had better access. She was wearing WAY to much so I pulled at the hem of her shirt, "Off."

"If you want it off you need to take it off." She smirked. _Bossy_ I thought, _I like it!_ I sat up for a moment and pulled her tank top over her head and threw it onto the ground. "Better?" She asked.

I leaned forward and kissed Lea's breast softly "Yes...Much!"

"Good now lay down," Lea instructed.

"Oh I like it when you're bossy," I smiled.

She applied some more lotion to her hands and continued to rub me down, focusing mainly on my breasts but letting her hands wonder down to my stomach every now and then. She said last night she was borderline obsessed with my stomach, _God she is perfect._

She was still on her knees beside me, her legs spread apart just enough so I couldn't take my eyes of of her sex. I couldn't stand it any longer, I let my hand find her core and began to rub her gently outside her underwear. The heat radiating off of her core was nearly enough to send me over the edge. I could tell she was drenched, her silky undies were wet though. This was new for both of us, as neither of us had been with a woman before and we hadn't gone below the belt yet. Lea stopped what she was doing at the contact and moaned, letting her head fall backwards. "Oh shit baby" She breathed. _Seriously I am going to come before she even touches me!_

"Is this okay?" I asked gently, my breath heavy.

She reached out to hold the headboard to balance herself as she nodded, "Yes" She said breathy, her 'bedroom' voice is so fucking sexy!

I laid Lea back and kissed her bare chest while I continued to touch her over her. Her underwear we're beyond soaked through now, I wanted to rip them off, and feel her silky core. Her breath was starting to become more erratic now and I could feel the heat in between my legs growing more and more as well.

"I think these should come off" Lea said her hand at the waistband of her lace boy shorts.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not that I wasn't but...

She nodded, "But only if you think so too."

That was all I needed to hear, I looped my fingers through them and pulled them down, revealing her perfect sex. _Oh. MY. GOD!_ I just starred for a good minute, she was literally perfect, I could see she was wet and all I wanted was to put my mouth on her. I snapped out of my daze and made eye contact with those perfect brown eyes. "What?" She asked seeming a little self conscious.

"You're SO beautiful" I shook my head in awe and kissed her.

Lea's hand ran though my hair, "Your turn" she said pulling at my underwear. I let my hips rise as she pulled them off and tossed them on the floor with hers. Being naked with her was so... easy. I wasn't thinking of about how I was laying or did I look good from a certain angle as I had with previous relationships, the way Lea looked at me made me feel completely comfortable with her; I loved that.

She looked at me biting her lower lip back a little, then laid ontop of me kissing me again, the feeling of our bare bodies pressed together is almost overwhelming. I kissed down to her chest bone lingering at her breasts for a moment then continued the path down to her bellybutton and on down past it to her core, I let myself linger at her thighs kissing them softly looking up to her, her eyes closed, mouth parted a little She opened her eyes and looked into mine, "Please" she said softly... _So fucking hot._

"Yeah?" I asked to be sure she wanted it.

"Yes" she said almost breathless already and with that _So fucking hot._ kissed her core and found her clit my her tongue. She tasted incredible, "Yes Di!" her hands were gripping the bed sheets, as my mouth danced at her center. I let one finger slide into her gently, as her hips buck and she moaned out my name, _I am seriously going to lose my shit. _Hearing her moan my name is almost enough to make me burst... She opened her eyes and looked down and saw I was looking back up at her with a smile, "That feels amazing baby!" I returned my mouth to her warm center she was dancing underneath me, her hips swaying. "Come up here?" I crawled back up towards Lea and kissed her, never letting my hand stop working at her core. "I am close" she said her breath erratic.

"Do you want to come... or no?" I asked.

Lea nodded kissing me again, "Please?"

_Of course!_ I put my mouth on her breast again and let two fingers slide inside of her, "Yes" Lea moaned as her hips bucked. "So so close babe."

I took my other hand and let it knead her other breast while my mouth wandered towards her navel. With in moments I could feel her body begin to spasm underneath me. "You feel amazing" I whispered.

"Yes, Di!" she said riding her high and then kissed me. She turned and collapsed on my chest, "Amazing... soo soo amazing!"

"You're amazing" I kissed her head running my fingers though her hair as she began to catch her breath.

"You make me feel soo good!"

I rubbed small circles on her back her body nearly ontop of mine, I didn't want her to move. I wanted to live in this moment forever, stay right here in this perfect bubble with her.

"You're turn" she smiled kissing me.

"You don't have too" I said, of course I wanted her to but I didn't want her to feel like she had to.

"I want too" She sat up her face instantly had a concerned look on it. "Do you not want me to?"

"Of course I want you to" I said sitting up behind her, kissing her bare shoulder.

"Well then, let me." She leaned me back crawling back ontop of me.

"Okay" I said my body instantly overwhelmed by what was going to happen.

"You have the best body" She said in my ear, kissing the crook of my neck. She was running her fingertips up and down my stomach, which sent chills down my spine.

It took everything I had to not tell her right then and there that I loved her. I must have zoned out, because the next thing I knew she was asking me what was wrong.

"Nothing" I shook my head with a smile, "Absolutely nothing."

She pressed her lips to mine rolling off me to one side, letting her hand find my throbbing core. Her fingers lingered at more core, "Please" I moaned out.

She didn't say anything she let her fingers enter my folds. I gasped at the contact and my hips bucked.

"You like that?" She asked with a small smile.

"Oh god Le" I could hardly put a sentence together.

As her index finger found my clit her mouth returned to my nipple. The combination of the two made my whole body shutter. She smirked knowing what she was doing to me. My eyes closed as her mouth moved south. _Yes please. _But it headed back up and she kissed the crook of me neck. "I want to taste you" She whispered in my ear, "Is that okay?" _Um, hell yes! _

"Please" I said almost inaudible.

"Huh?" She asked knowing what I said but wanting to hear me say it I guess.

"Yes, please."

"Please what?" I can feel her smile on my ear.

_Oh she is just teasing me now. _"Please put your mouth on me" I said breathless.

"Absolutely" She kissed my lips before heading down. Now settled between my legs I could feel her hair on my thighs which was driving me nuts. She placed small kisses on my thighs.

"Please" I almost begged.

Without a word she moved her small kisses from my thighs to my center. The feeling of her mouth on my core is the best feeling ever. She was unlike anyone I had ever been with, she took her time, and was gentle and soft. She knew exactly where to touch me, kiss me, put her hands. She spent a good while down there tenderly kissing and licking me making sure I was taken care of, she was amazing.

"I am close" I said after a while.

"You want to come... or no?" She looked up at me with a smirk, repeating the words I had just used earlier.

I realized then, that was a stupid question to ask earlier. "Yes" I said breathless. "Please." and with that she took two fingers and gently pumped them inside me, her mouth sucking on my clit now. _Holy shit, how is she soooo good at this? _My body starts to spasm as I begin to clench around her fingers. I hear her moan with satisfaction that she had gotten me to my release. She moved upwards now so we were face to face, but her hand was still rubbing my center.

"Yes baby" Lea coaxed me as I rode my high.

"Soooo Soooo good baby!" I kissed her before collapsing onto her chest.

"You did good babe" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"You" I breathed trying to catch my breath, "Are." Another breath, "INCREDIBLE!"

We laid in bed for what seemed like forever when I decided I had to get up. "I am going to shower" I kissed her, "want to join me?"

"Yeah" she nodded, as her cell phone rang.

She looked at the screen, "Hemo" She said. "You get in I will be right there."

"Okay" I said, "But don't take too long, I will miss you." I kissed her again, _God I could kiss this girl all day long._

Lea blushed a little, "I won't." She said as she answered the phone, I slipped into the bathroom.

I started the shower hearing Lea faintly talking to Heather, she seemed so happy. That made me smile. I started the shower and made sure the towels were close by, stepping in. I let the hot water run over my body, closing my eyes I had flashes of what had just occurred. I just had sex with my best friend, I wanted to do that everyday.

I heard the shower curtain draw back, "Hi" She slipped in.

"Hey" I said turning around wrapping her arms around her.

"So earlier that was..."

"Pretty awesome" I smiled finishing her sentence _It was fucking incredible_.

"Yeah for sure" Lea kissed me.

Chills immediately, _My god this girl!_

"So what are our plans for tonight, want to go out or stay in and order room service?" _And maybe have an encore performance._ I thought.

"I was thinking maybe just hang in tonight, if that's okay?" Lea said, "I have that meeting with Paris-Vogue tomorrow and I figured we could just chill tonight."

_Score! _Lea got asked to be on the cover of Vogue-Paris with a full four page spread and interview.

_"_Of course, we can get a movie on the tv and just relax; I can even give you a massage. A real one, No sexy business." I only say this because I don't want her to think that all I want from her is sex. It's not, thought I want her again.

"But that's the best part of the massage." Lea pouted.

_Holy shit she is so hot._"Well then I guess there can be sexy stuff." I wrapped her arms around her perfect body and kissed her pout. "Put that lip away... you know I will do whatever you ask of me to keep that pout gone."

She smirked, "Anything?"

_yesss anything. _"Uh huh."

She kissed me, her hands wondering up getting tangled in my hair. "Good to know" She smiled.

"So tomorrow, just an introduction, or the interview?" I asked putting shampoo in my hands turning around to wash her hair.

"Introduction, interview and fitting for the photo shoot the next day." She leans her head back into my hands. "Oh man that feels amazing."

"So how long do you think you will be?"

"A couple of hours, I have to be there at three I would imagine I will be out by five ish... You'll go with me tomorrow right?"

"Of course if you want me there I will be there" I kissed her shoulder. "Turn around and rinse."

She turned around and I couldn't help but stare at her body in front of me. "I love your body" I sighed.

"So maybe we could do the Eiffel tower and dinner afterwards?" She smiled at me.

"Of course, I will call and make reservations somewhere nice."

"Okay, like late dinner, just in case something runs late at Vogue." She smiled, _God I would kill for that smile._

"What?" She asked me.

"Nothing" I shake my head.

She smiled again, "You make me really happy Dianna."

"You make me really happy too Le" I said kissing her.

* * *

It was nearing five o'clock, I was sitting watching Lea get fitted for wardrobe for her shoot the next day. She was talking to the stylist, her smile making me almost melt. _I could watch her work all day._ I thought to myself.

She looked over and made eye contact with me, winking. _My God! _

I was on my phone currently seeing what was going on on Tumblr when my cell phone buzzed.

Text from Naya.

**Nay: Miss you bestie, getting ready to go out for the day. What are you doing?**

**Me: Sitting at Vogue offices while Lea get's fitted for tomorrow's shoot.**

**Nay: Cool, how is your trip going?**

**Me: Ummm... AMAZING ;)**

**Nay: Did you guys do it!?**

_Leave it to Naya to be blunt. _

**Me: :)**

**Nay: NO FUCKING WAY! SHUT UP! Was it amazing?**

**Me: It was beyond incredible, she is... wonderful. It was so different than anyone I have ever been with Nay. Not that the list is long or anything... but it was, soft and gentle. She... took her time and I dono she was just, the best.**

I thought about if that was too much information, or if I should even send it. But this was Naya and I needed to talk to someone about what happened! So pressed send and then typed out another message.

**Me: Sorry, word vomit, but... I am seriously going nuts over here just thinking about it.**

**Nay:Don't be sorry, I kno the feeling really. I can't belive how amazing Heather is. It's like... being with her is better than anything in the world, so I kno what you mean.**

**Me: It's amazing right, I seriously can't stop starring at her, and she hasn't been by my side in like 2 hrs and its driving me mad. like I just want to touch her, hold her hand, kiss her!**

I looked over at her and she smiled at me, I saw she ahd her phone in her hand and then mine buzzed.

**Le: I can't stop thinking about earlier! ;)**

**Me: Me either :) I miss you you're so far away!**

**_Well we defintily have flirting down pack._**

**Le: Almost done 3**

**Nay: You love her!**

**Me: ... Yeah.**

**Nay: OH MY GOD!**

**Me: Ikr, it's kinda... scary.**

**Nay: I am sure she feels the same way... talk to her.**

**Me: I cant nay...We are just... god I dono what we are doing, but I kno I like it, and I dont want to fuck it up by asking questions that are going to scare her away...**

**Nay: Suit yourself but believe me, speaking from experiance eaiting a long time to talk about it is silly because you prob both want to same thing. Anyways I gotta run we're heading out. I love you!**

**Me: Thanks for being there for me threw the crazy Nay, i love you too. Have fun with Hemo! love yuo too**

**Nay: Of course netime you kno that your my best friend. And I always do!**

* * *

I had made reserved the Gustave Room at the Eiffel Tower, it was a big reception room that I had rented out for just us. I didn't want to be distracted at dinner, or worried about not being able to touch her if I wanted to. We had to be super careful in public because we didn't want the rumors to spread anymore then they did on their own. Fans had been speculating for a while by then that Lea and I were something more than just best friends. They even had a 'ship' name for us, Achele. Which I admit I sorda liked.

"What are we doing in here?" Lea asked as we walked in.

"Having dinner" I smiled.

There was one table set, with candles on the table and a rose in the center.

"Seriously, you got this whole room just for us for dinner?" She asked surprised.

I nodded, "Yeah, I didn't want to deal with having to not touch you all night, cause lord knows that is going to be nearly impossible" I smirked.

She blushed. "This too much."

I shook my head, "Nothing is too much for you Lea."

I know that was super cheesy, but seriously, I was so captivated with this girl, I couldn't help it.

"You" She kissed me, "Are incredible."

We walked over to the single table and I pulled out her chair. "You are gorgeous." I said sitting down next to her.

"You are too good to me." Lea said.

"Can I ask you something?" I said nervously.

"Sure" She nodded.

"What happened earlier... can that happen again?" I knew that I had phrased that strange to say the least.

She got a huge smile on her face, "Of course" She said. "I was planning on it happening again tonight actually.

"But like... once we go back, home. To life, work, reality...?" I almost couldn't look at her.

"Yes" Lea nodded, "I would like it to continue to happen, is that what you want?"

"Yes" I nodded.

I knew in that moment that we hadn't defined our relationship per say but we at least made it clear that whatever it was that was happening between us was wanted mutually and going to continue to happen which in that moment was more than enough for me.

A nice young French man came over and poured us Champagne, and brought us soup and bread to start.

"Tell me something about you nobody knows..." She said quietly taking a piece of bread buttering it.

I had to think for a moment, "Like a secret?"

She nodded, "Yeah something, you have never told anyone else."

My first thought was to tell her that I loved her, but I didn't. "Okay, um... when I was seventeen..." I started, I knew exactly what I was going to tell her but it was a little nerve racking, since I didn't like to talk about it. She must have sensed my nerves because she placed her hand on mine and rubbed small circles between my thumb and index finger. "My senior year of high school, I got pregnant."

"Oh my gosh" Lea said, continuing to hold my hand.

I nodded, "Yeah, I was with this guy named Chad for almost a year... and one day we had had sex with out any protection, which was fucking stupid but it happened. Almost a month or so later I just felt... off and I realized I hadn't had a period since, but I had always been super irregular so it didn't phase me at first. So I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive. I went to the doctor the next day and they confirmed it. I didn't tell Chad right away because I was trying to figure out what the heck I was going to do... I realized i couldn't get an abortion, it just wasn't something I could do. I decided I was going to keep it, even though I knew it meant I couldn't act anymore but it was my child" I realized I had tears in my eyes.

"But before I could tell him, or anyone for that matter, I woke up in the early morning in a huge amount of pain, and I was bleeding pretty bad. I miscarried" I took a deep breath, "And until you, no one ever knew I was pregnant."

She kissed my hand, "I am so sorry you had to go through that alone, and at such a young age."

I wiped away a tear, "I am sorry that was a horrible story to tell."

"No" She shook her head, "I am really glad you feel like you could tell me that, that you trust me enough with something that... big."

"I trust you with my life." I smiled.

She leaned over and kissed me, "You are an amazing person Dianna."

"You are too Lea. I love that I have you." It was the closest I could get to saying I loved her without actually saying it.

"I love that I have you too" She said. "You make everything better."

/

Dinner was incredible, and after we went to the top, well as high as you can go, to the Eiffel Tower. The view was amazing but I couldn't take my eyes off of the gorgeous brunette who was with me all night.

We had gotten back to the hotel and gotten into bed, Lea had to be up super early the next morning for her photo shoot.

"Are you going to go with me tomorrow?" She asked rolling over propping herself up on one arm facing me.

"Do you want me too?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"Well then I will be there" I smiled.

She kissed me, letting her body press into mine. "I had the best day with you today Di."

"Me too" I said my fingertips tracing figure-eights on her back.

"Can you take this off" She pulled at my shirt, "I need to feel you."

I smiled and sat up taking my shirt off and laying back down, she removed hers and laid back ontop of me. Her hands began to palm my breats, "I want you." She whispered in my ear.

"Then take me," I whispered back. "I am yours."

I was, completely and utterly, hers.

* * *

**Let me know! Ahhh soo hoping it was okay I was sorda scared to let this one go! Review please and let me know what you thought? thanks you guys are the most incredible readers there are ever! love ya !**


End file.
